


Day 14 - Spanking

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-Day Smut Challenge [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s satisfying, hearing the sharp noise of Aomine's hand smacking his ass in the otherwise quiet room, and even more satisfying to feel the belated pain of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14 - Spanking

Kise heaves a deep, contented sigh. Aomine’s warm, rough hands hold him tightly by the hips, holding him still with Kise on all fours on the bed, Aomine pushing his cock deep inside Kise. Kise curls his fingers in Aomine’s sheets and lifts his hips a little so that Aomine can drive upwards into him and push the head of his cock against Kise’s prostate.

Kise starts to settle into it, his mind beginning to go blank and his body flooding with the warm, urgent feeling of arousal. He can hear Aomine behind him murmuring something, though Kise doesn’t catch quite what he says, not hearing whatever dirty talk Aomine has come up with this time through the pounding of his own blood in his ears.

Kise feels a ringing slap against one of the cheeks of his ass that jerks him back to his senses. He gasps in surprise, and then moans with a shiver of arousal that arches his back and makes his cock strain – not quite ready to come, but getting there.

“Aominecchi!” Kise moans.

“Yeah, you like that?”

Kise nods his head, then lets it hang low. “Again, Aominecchi – please – ”

Aomine makes a low noise of assent behind him, and then there’s another slap, on the same cheek. It’s satisfying, hearing the sharp noise of Aomine’s hand smacking his ass in the otherwise quiet room, and even more satisfying to feel the belated pain of it. Kise moans again and arches his back.

Aomine spanks him again and again, on both sides of his ass, the hard, fast pace of his thrusts unflagging as he does so. Kise doesn’t worry about the possibility of welts and bruises. He long ago stopped worrying about things like that, about bruises and hickeys and bite marks. They’re all a fact of life when he’s having sex with Aomine, and he wouldn’t mind them, except for when he has to go in to work with them. But Kise has started bringing his own makeup (already matched to his skin tone) to photoshoots to help the makeup artists cover up the spots, and so Kise continues to let Aomine mark his skin – Kise often begs for him to, anyway.

Aomine doesn’t let up, and when it seems like he intends to, Kise pleads for more. Kise’s ass is beginning to truly ache by the time he gets close to his climax and he knows it will be hard to sit the next day, but he doesn’t care.

“Aominecchi – I’m gonna come – ” Kise gasps.

Aomine delivers one last slap to his ass, and instead of pulling his hand away like all the other times, he grips the soft flesh of Kise’s cheek firmly in one hand. Kise groans and shudders and feels the muscles of his body tighten, and then he releases. His cum drips down between his legs onto Aomine’s dark midnight blue sheets.

Kise lets Aomine fuck him for a while longer, gasping to catch his breath against the feeling of overstimulation. Eventually, though, the effect wears off, and Kise’s head clears.

“Aominecchi, stop,” Kise says, disregarding the feeling of Aomine’s thrusts growing a little more uneven inside him. “I’m finished.”

Aomine stops the movement of his hips, but still has his cock buried deep in Kise’s ass. “I’m not!”

“I’ll suck you off,” Kise says, looking back over his shoulder at Aomine.

Aomine hesitates for another moment, but the offer is too good for Aomine to pass up. He pulls out of Kise, holding his cock at the base.

“You’re always getting cum on my sheets,” Aomine complains, noticing the spot of cum on his bed. “I have to wash them like, every other day.”

“Well,” Kise sniffs, “it’s not like I can help it. It’s just collateral damage if you want to do me doggy style.”

Aomine scoffs.

“You _do_ like doggy style the best,” Kise reminds him.

“ _You_ like doggy style best _too_ ,” Aomine counters.

Kise can’t argue with him there. He sits up and turns around to face Aomine, careful not to put a knee in the wet spot of his own cum. He lets his hands rest on Aomine’s shoulders and pulls him close for a kiss. Kise can feel Aomine’s hands rummaging between them, and when Aomine pulls away from the kiss, it’s to toss the just-removed condom into the trash bin by his bed.

When Aomine returns to his embrace, Kise plants a kiss at Aomine’s collarbone, then lower, until his spine is bent and he’s mouthing at Aomine’s cock. Kise gets his tongue on Aomine’s dick and then wraps his lips around it, pushing his mouth down until the head of Aomine’s cock is at the back of his tongue. Aomine groans and his hands grip tight in Kise’s hair.

It doesn’t take long to get Aomine off this way, considering that he was already close. When he murmurs to Kise that he’s about to come and pulls out of Kise’s mouth, Kise closes his eyes. He feels Aomine’s cum streak across his face, from his eyebrows to his chin, and he waits for Aomine’s breathing to even out before demanding that Aomine give him a tissue from the box on the nightstand.

Kise wipes his face and disposes of the tissue alongside the condom in the trash bin. Aomine has already pushed the soiled top sheet off the bed and is lounging with his head on the pillows. Kise settles down next to him and reaches across Aomine’s body to pull him by the arm until he’s lying on his side, facing Kise.

“My ass is stinging,” Kise says.

Aomine grunts. Then, belatedly, murmurs, “Sorry.”

“That’s okay. I liked it. A _lot_.”

Aomine opens his eyes to look at Kise. “We should probably do it again, then.”

“Probably,” Kise says, and gives Aomine’s ass a light slap. It makes him startle, body jerking with surprise in Kise’s arms. Then Aomine surges forward and kisses Kise’s neck, tickling Kise’s skin until Kise is laughing and the two of them are rolling in the sheets together and Aomine’s hands are all over Kise’s body, working them both up for round two.


End file.
